


Link Has Oodles of Sex.

by Nonbendo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo
Summary: A collection of all the sex link has in ocarina of awesomeness and other stories I've wroten, too.
Relationships: Darunia/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Nabooru, Link/Ruto (Legend of Zelda), Link/Saria, Link/The Gerudo, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For everyone over 18](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+everyone+over+18).



> I don't know if aàaooooooo requires discalimers like fanfictions.met but I'll write one here just in case.
> 
> Fiscalmer: i don't own sonic the hedgrfof.

Link had beaten Fanny Gantom to death and Saria was now a fully realized sage of the forest. So as a result she now looked 18 and she was in fact a lot older than 18 and link was 18 so this isn't cp dang darn damn it!

Link kissed Saria with his mouth, and they hugged each other. And then link decided to explore parts unknown, unknown because this was their first time with the sex having. So link felt up her pussy while kissing and sucking on her breast nipples. And then link kissed her neck. Saria moaned in ecstatic horse. 

And then Saria did something she'd never done before. She pulled links tights down and engulfed link's big dick with her oral cavity, and started sucking it with the force of a thousand suckings. Link found the pleasure most pleasurable, and quackly came in her mouth with the force of a thousand cummings. 

"Oops, i came already,"said link.

"That's okay link. I wanted you to cum in my mouth. You're delicious, link. Your cum literally tastes like white chocolate," said Saria.

And then Link french kissed her because he wanted to verify that statement. 

"Hey you're right. I guess that's because I'm the truest soul!"

Link did not fall asleep after because that's a learned behavior that guys everywhere should try to unlean now! and not something that automatically happens! Instead he, like a caring and attentive lover which he was returned the flavor, licking Saria's clit. He did not do it with the force of a thousand lickings, though, because Saria was a normal person except for the sage thing and that could hurt. 

He only had to for 30 seconds before he got hard again and Saria asked her to fuck her with the force of a thousand fuckings so he Fucked her with the force of a thousand duckings, and came in her sweet pussy with the force of a thousand cummings, and then they cudled and snugled and huged whilst laying in each other's farms. 

And then Link gave Saria a majillion rupees in case she got repugnant with a babby because he wasn't a deadbeat dad! And he gave her his smartphone number but she already had it because they were childhood friends so no he didn't. 

But then link leapt up and asked if she would like to try it in the booty hole? And she said! "YES!" SO LINK got out the butt lube and lubed up his dick with the force of a thousand lubes and thrust into Saria's burgun booty hole! Thrust thrust thrust! he went back and forth with Saria squealing and moaning in pleasure. She reached back and grabbed links hands to magnify his fucking power. Link took her hands and grabbing her hands made it all so easier easily. And then link came in her booty hole too and she layered there in pleasure with afterglowyness!

Link then adjusted his master sword strap, and went! Saria was kind of sad because she couldn't leave the scared realm, but then link played Saria's song on the ocarina, and Saria realized the song would allow them to still talk and stuff so she knew that she would not miss him as bad.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Sex on a farm, rolling in the hay with Maloon

THE SOCIETY FOR THE PREVENTION OF CRUELTY TO ANIMALS had just taken Ingot away with the force of a thousand takings in a SOCIETY FOR THE PREVENTION OF CRUELTY TO ANIMALS truck. Ingoat had kept Epona chained to a wall for the past seven years, which I am given to understand is a very mean thing to do to a horse, i don't know much about horses but a friend of mine does and she said that it was a mean thing to do to a horse.. So they were fining him millions of rupees, and beating the everloving shit out of him. 

Meanwhile, Malon was a very happy girl because by saving Epona and lon lon blue cheese Link had saved Epona and lon lon thousand island. Malon was also over 18 because she was older than link, and Malon wanted to have a sex orgy of Sex with link and Malon and Malon to reward link for saving them and because link was quite sexually attractive to them, because if he wasn't they probably would have given him a heart piece or something instead to thank him which would have been cool too. 

So the girls grabbed link and made him lie still and they did a massage to him. And then Malon sucked on link's big old enormous clock while the others were massaging him and one was pinching his nipples because guys like that even though they say they don't.

And then Malon and Malon started kissing link's neck because there were originally others than Malon but theu were typos and the author forgot and didn't realize till now but it wouldn't make sense to rewrite the whole friggin chapter now so link retroactively made 4 more of Malon using his truest soul powers. 

But then Epona had a weird reaction to link's truest soul powers that allowed her to turn human Julian Hylian and since Epona was now a Hylian she said "hi link, i have turned into a Hylian, and am now the horse part of the truest soul except not right now because I'm a Hylian." 

But link didn't answer because it's hard to focus while five people are doing sexy stuff to you and also because link had offered oral so one of the Malon's was sitting on link's face. 

Meanwhile two Malons were scissoring with link's dick between their pussies which felt awesome to everyone involved. And then Link came like a big geyser, showering everyone in his gooey white cum. 

And then they all licked the cum off each other and him because it tastes like white chocolate like I said last chapter, and then they all took a bath, and then link put his clothes back on and went! 

End of two chair.


	3. Yaoi Slashing Sex! with Darunia!

Having defeated the groin eating vagina dragon known as volvagina, link had inspired daruk to become a fully realized sage of pyrofire. As part of becoming a sage, Darunia was no longer fat, and was now pretty hot looking. So just to horse around, link and Darunia did a penis sword fight, which link quickly won, because a penis is a lot like a sword if you think about it, and link is a mighty swordsman. 

Daruknia and Link then smooched faces with Darunia shoving his tongue in link's face hole. And since it was a guest link's own tongue greeted it most hospitably by licking it, then link just sucked on Darunia tongue. 

Unikrud then decided to stroke link's cook, jacking him off with the force of a thousand Jacks. Link did the same to Daeunia, stroking up and down like mad. It wasn't long before both of their cocks erupted, just like the mountain of death which they were in often did, but with more cum and less flying rocks.

So the two licked each other's kum off each other, but Darunia wasn't the truest soul, so his cum didn't taste as good because he didn't have link's white chocolate cum truest soul powers. So Daeunia was sad because his cum tasted like rock salt and he was jealous that link's kum trades better.

And then darynik bent over exposing his anus to link who lubed up his enormous penus and shove it inside Daru no au and link fucked his butthole with the force of a thousand fuckings, and came in it with the force of a thousand cummings. 

And then the sun went down on the moon which came so link went... TO BED AND SO DID DARKOANI!


	4. Link Has chicken women sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link saves the chicken woman's cuccos and then they have sex.

Link came all the way down from death mountain. Then he noticed the chicken woman was crying so he said "why are you crying miss chicken woman? Did you lose your chuckos again?"

"Yes, all my cuccos have flown the coop! (Roflmao get it?! It's kind of an old joke but it's funny and I'm hilarious!) 

"Oh that sucks," then link ran around the town really fast and got them all back, and then increased their fences size so they wouldn't be able to exscape again? 

Seeing link do manual labor very strongly like he was was getting the chicken woman very turned on with wetness ozzing fourth from her pussy. Link smelled it and it smelled like honey and butter so he got an enormous boner. 

Link turned around and kissed her with his mouth. The chicken woman kissed him back with her own mouth. Then they upgraded the kiss to a French one and their tongues did a frenzied dance in their mouths because link was a good kisser and to prove it he ate a cherry and tied the stem into a cat's cradle with just his tongue. 

Then the chicken woman flirtily said, "would you like to come in for some lemonade that's actually sexual intercourse?" 

"Why yes, i believe I would," replied link equally lustfully.

So they went inside the chicken woman's house and took off each others clothes with the force of a thousand, and then link shoved his cock up her pussy and did a lot of fucking type motions, and he reached around and squeezed her tits too. 

They were doing it doggy style and then link said "brace yourself for this," and donkey punched hee in the back of the nogginyhead, so her pussy clenched and got super tight around his cock, causing him to cum with the force of a thousand cummings times a thousand cummings, which cum blasted her into a wall and she layed there stunned and in ecstacy and a little bit of pain because her head hurt where link had punched her but Link healed her with his truest soul powers so no it didn't. Also link knew she wanted to be donkey punched because he knows everything because of his truest soul powers, and because he asked her before hand because Constantinople is impotent. So she just lay there in ecstacy blissfully contemplating link's magical truest soul dick that was awesome. 

Link walked over and spooned her for a few minutes, but then he had to go, but he told her that he would come back and have more sex some other time. 

"Okay, bye link!" Said the chicken woman.

"Bye chicken woman," said link. 

End of chapter.


	5. Underwater style sex with Spoiled brat ruto!

Link had saved ruto, but she only spoke spoiled brat even after all these years, so link couldn't quite understand her. Fortunately the language of the sex having is unusual. And ruto wanted his fianceness, link kissed her in such a way as to communicate that he was just not the marrying type. 

MEANWHILE, IN THE SAME PLACE AT THE SAME TIME. 

Ruto was becoming getting very angry. Very angry indeed. Her eyes flashed an angry red, and she tried to lick link in the balls in such a way as to say, "HOW DARE YOU LEAD ME ON IN SUCH A WAY?! WERE MY FEELINGS A JOKE TO YOU?" but Link dodged in such a way as to say "of course not, i just happen to be the ultimate force of chaotic goodness that defies all reason and order, I'm a free spirit that goes where it will, bringing joy and freedom to all!" So Ruto smoochified him in such a way as to say, "oh okay." 

And then they did some swimming sex, with ruto guiding link through the water as the force of their sex carried them in a graceful underwater dance. Link kissed Ruto tenderly and spun with her through the water massaging her breasts as they went along. 

Link stuck a hand between Ruto's thighs and rubbed her clit, earning a moan from her. He shoved his dick in her pussy, thrusting in and out, bring her pleasure she hadn't ever experienced before. She kissed and sucked on link's neck as waves of pleasure (GET IT?! CAUSE WATER HAS WAVES ROFLMAO!!!) EXPLODED WITHIN THEIR SOULS WITH THE FORCE OF A THOUSAND EXPLOSIONS, AND LINK CAME IN HER PUSSY WITH THE FORCE OF A THOUSAND CUMMINGS! 

And then the two spooned whilst floating in the water, but Link had to go back to hyrule to save hyrule. 

MEANWHILE, IN HYRULE!

link came back to HYRULE to save Hyrule!

End of chapter 666


	6. Chapter 8: resexing the chicken woman! Anally this time!

Link went back to the chicken woman who said "hi link." And French kissed him with her mouth, and reached into his tights and started rubbing his cock to get him hard, because she was really horny. She also rubbed his balls while link grabbed her butt.

She held link's balls in her hand, squeezing them lightly, but then she asked if link wanted to try anal by asking, "Link would you like to try anal?"

"Yeah," said link.

"Okay," she said and pulled out her strap on and putting lube on it while Link got on his hands and knees. She entered link's booty hole from behind thrusting into him repeatedly with the force of a thousand thrusts. Link was moaning for it massaging his prostate magnificently.

And if anyone makes fun of him, they're part of what's wrong with the universe! Gay or bisexual men should not be seen as weaker dang it! And neither should even men who like getting pegged by women which isn't bisexual or gay anyway unless link was a girl which he wasn't right now but he uses his truest soul powers to turn into one sometimes but Link is pansexual.

And link came into a bottle she had put in front of him so she drank his yummy cum and had him drink some too. And then she kissed him with her mouth and they hugged and kissed each other's necks. And then Link sucked on her biffles. She held his head against her breasts moaning as he did so. 

Link entered her Canoga with his glock. And he thrusted and fucked her with the force of a thousand fuckings, and came in her varnish (a AN: rypo made this into a bad racy word slut thingy so i had to fix it because it said varniffa before but with gs instead of fs so i had to fix that miss steak because that's really badwrongincorrect.)with the force of a thigh sand cummings! And then they slept together a while while link went out to do stuff because link was bipolcating using his truest soul powers. 

They sat and watched some anime together because chicken woman had crunchy roll and net fucks and it had lots of good anime. And then she cocked link a nice diner which they are. 

Meanwhile the other link was having sex with lots of gerudos but that's the next chapter. Preview! Lol.


	7. Chaper 7: hazzin' wih dem got gourds

Link was a gettin' the biggorn sword it's a sidequesty thingy and he stopped for a minute because he was right there at the gerudos and could have sexual intercourse with them. 

Link went the gerudos in their gerudo tents and said "hi ladies." So one of the gerudos were all "he called us ladies, implying that he can just has sex with us! He thinks we'll just bend over for him and let him do whatever he wants!... ... ... Of course we will! He's the truest soul! And he's relally hot too! Come get your sex you sexy sexy man!" 

And then some of the gerudos raised their hands "we do not want to have sex with this admittedly very sexy man, for we are lesbaynz." 

So link bilocated and one of the links turned into a grill, so the thespians grabbed her and took her into their lesbanan gerudo tent where all the thespian sex happened. Since grill link had boobs and a pussy the thespians licked them and her. 

Gril link grabbed some of the thespian's munga mungas (britishian for bobbies) but the lesbaynz made hey lar down because they wanted to play top and grope her and all that stuff. So they grabbed a naerby gerudo spear, and inserted the stick of it into her pussy like a dildo, because they didn't have dildos in medieval times upon which Zelda is biased. 

Then another gerudo googled the best way to do it on her smart phone and did it in an awesomely fantastic way that was her rubbing grill link's clit while using the spear handle and some the other gerudos were sucking her breatnipples and some were to kissing her neck and as a result grill link had a mighty female orgasm so mighty that it summoned cute furry animals and Epona and some delicious wine, too.

MEANWHILE, IN THE STR8 Cardu b music is not very good tbh GOURDO TENT!

link was being treated to much the same, including the spear hily but it was not a spear hilt it was a remington 1911 witch would have normally been very dangerous but Link was the truest soul and faster than a speeding bullet on steroids! 

Also male link's orgasm was not quite as good as a female orgasm but he was the truest soul so yes it was. And they were rubbing link's balls and his dick and playing with his ass and kissing his whole body and it was amazing and they kept doing it, but Link said "now it's my turn!" And split into 100 links, each more awesome and they all had some fun playing with the gerudos with bdsmyness by making them smooch each other and stuff and rubbing their large breasts tigethar! A and link was rubbing them too. And eventually, all the links simultaneously came in their vaginas with the force of a thousand cummings and they went to bed sleep!

And then link knew he had to go finish getting the big groin sword so he went!


	8. Special bonus chapter: yaoi Slashing sex with dark link: another way to defeat your daruk side!

Link was in the temple de aquas because this is a what if chapter and not a cannon. Link was in the room with dark link, and they started to right but a funny thing happened. They both suddenly realized they were really hot. So they got naked and link kissed dark link and dark link brushed his tongue against link's lips. Link allowed his tongue to enter, and their tongues danced. 

Link grabbed darn link's cock and slowly started stroking it, to tease him. He sucked on darth link's Nicole, earning moans and desperate thrusts into link's hand. Link chuckled and let go of dark link's dick. 

"Don't be so impatient," link admonished.

"Damn it! Give me your touch, Link!" Demanded dark link. 

"No, ask politically." Said link.

"... Please, put your hand back on my dick. Jerk me off properly, link." Dark link said frustratedly.

So link grabbed his dick once again and jerked his off a bit faster. He pinched dark link's nipples and punched them as he did so. And he kissed him more. Dark link was on the verge of cumming when link leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Now you're going to cum for me right?" So he did, erupting cum everywhere but it was dark cum made of darkness!

Dark link then decided to play with link some, and grabbed link's dick and stroked it at glacial speed. 

"Is it revenge? Come on, please go faster?" Requested link.

"Oh very well," said dark link, jerking link off for really and link maoned. Dark link decided to suck link's dick at that point and sucked on his dick. Soon link came in dark link's mouth with the force of a thousand cummings. And dark link smiled and became the darknessy shadowy part of the truest soul because he was like link but dark so he kind of was already they were just making it official.

And then dark link went to sleep and link ventured fourth with the force of a thousand venturings!


	9. Chapter: Bunga Bunga sex

After not defeating Bornga Bongo, but instead offering them a positions in link's band, Bongo Bongo was so touched that he telepathically punched Gannon in the brain to quit his job as evil monster boss of the Temple of Darkness! Bongo Bongo was so happy that he turned into a girl who was hornby and wanted to has sex with link, but she was still good at drums damn it!

So Bonga bornga grapped link's hand in her hands and said, "hi link," but she said it seductively because she was goffik like the girl from my emo mortal because she was a shadow muenster! Also she still didn't have arms so link waved his hand through the spaces between and he said "cool!"

"Yep," said Bongo boobs. "I don't have arms but I have hands and I move them telepathically because they have minds of their own!" 

"Wait, that's kinda sad cause you can't hug people then :(," said link sadly and huged her comfortingly.

"Aww, link it's okay, i can get hugs, and i can still do this!"

And then Bongo bonus hands pulled down link's pants and one of them started storking link's chock. The other hand walked around behind link and slapped his ass repeatedly. 

"Wink wink, i have not really changed sides link and shall now spank you for being a bad truest soul, you should know that evil will always triumph because good is dumb (lol! It's a quote from a really old movie, like 100 years old! )And then I shall have to rape you! For i have captured you wink wink!" Said Bongo Bonego. 

"oh noes, I have been captured and am being spanked and horrifically tortured by your mighty Bongo Vongor like evilness and this is not at all an act!" Declared link falsely because it was sexy roleplay for fun and stuff. "But I'm the truest soul, so i can escape!"

"That is what you think link!" Shorted Bongo Bongo canvilly! "For i have fed you the anti truest soul powers poison! ... oh yeah, WINK WINK!"   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONONONOBONONONONOOOOOOOONONONNONONONONONONONONONONONOBONONONONO NOT ANTI TRUEST SOUL POISON!!! NONNOMONOOOOOOOOO!" shorted link like mad but it was still an act.

"Yes! Truest soul poinsosn," and then Bongo Bonegro tired link up, and she got on top of link and stuffed link's chock inside herself. And she bounce up and down on link repeatedly and link laid there and let her because he was tied up and couldn't touch her without breaking the roleplay. And then to tease him, unga Bunga just stopped all of a suddenly and just say there rubbing her own clit and making link watch. Link's balls swelled to enormous size and turned blue and it was kinda weird because it was like she was shitting on a big rubber pillar. 

"It's fun making you hornby and frustrated link lol!" Said Bongo Bonga. 

"May I cum soon, miss Bongie bonkers?" Begged link while wiggling around helplessly (or pretending to anyway.) 

"NO!"raged Bongo Bongo ferociously. "CUM NOW!"

AND SHE IMPAULED HERSELF ON LINK AGAIN, and link came in her with the force of a thousand cummings.


	10. Link does NOT have sex with impa because it turns out she's a special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, some people are asexual, which means they wont had sex with anyone willingly. A fireand of mine said so, and said i should represent asexuals in my story, so I'm going to try. I hop it comes across as respectful and nice and cuddly and wholesome.

Link saw impa cum into the Shadowy Tmempl of Darkness, and she turned 18 again which was cool so link started trying to have sex with her.

"Wait, Link... I'm asexual," Imp said. 

"Oh okay," said link and he stopped trying to have sex with her. And then they went to see a nice movie or something i dunno and enjoyed each other's company without all the sex having that not-asexual couples do.

End of chapter.


	11. Chastity bonus side chapter whichever bonus side chapter number were up to, link haves sex with Navy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has sex with Navy, but not vaginal intercourse because navi is a farty and theodore really small but not young, she's over the age of 18 guys.

Link wok up in the up in the spurty place with Roar, and after saying words to each other link jumped down and then Navy said "link you're really hot, i sure wish I was homan sized so i could have sex with you!"

"We could still do stuff, it just wouldn't be vaginal intercourse which isn't all sex is or lezbions wouldn't be able to sex, replied link taking off his clothes, and also gay men wouldn't either," replied link taking off his clothes. Navy got naked too. Navy sat in link's hand and link rubbed her tits with his fingertips causing navi to moarn. Navy delegated in pleasure, and she flew up to link's mouth to kiss him. 

Link put navi in his mouth and rolled his tongue over her entire tiny fairy body. Navi maoned but it sounded weyaird to link because navi was in link's piehole which was gargantuan from Navy's perspective because she was a tiny fairy, but all the licking felt good to Navy, and she trusted link so she didn't afraid he would swallow her down and digest her, and she was right because he wouldn't which was good because that would kill her. 

Then Navy flew out of link's mouth and sat on link's big cock which was bigger than her hole body, so she wrapped her legs around it and flew back and forth, riding him in a really cool sexy fairy like way, i kind of wish fairies were real so I could be one and do that with a guy's penis. 

i T flet really good on Navy's clit and it felt good to link too, and the pressure was building inside link's dick like a volcanoe but with cum instead of labia. Soon link came all over everything, especially Navy someho because she was lucky enough to be on the head of his penis when he came which smelled like white chocolate because it was link's chum. 

Navy flew around in link's cum which was now falling with them because she licked it and it tasted like white chocolate and fairies like sweet tastes so she really licked it. 

Then they landed and went!


	12. Chapter 10 because the last one was a bonus chapter: link has sex with bigger fairies than Navy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes to the last woods to have sex with a great big fairy who is a great fairy.

Link was running through heinous big field while riding his unicycle and dancing a kokoro jig. And he went to the first great fairy which was in the found ocean.

No.

The list woods. I would delete that misteak but I thin I'll let it stand as a treatment to my mistakingness. Well, anyway, link was in the forest of mystery, and he found a flier for finding a freat fairy fountain. (That was alliteration, so nanny nanny boo boo.) 

Link went in there and played zebra's lullaby and a great fairy came, laughing all the way like a great fairy or someone who's riding a sleigh and slinging a saying dong. 

And the she used fairly magic telekinesis to telekinesis link up in the air with her and wrapped herself around him like a velvet. "Hi link, you are the truest soul, and we great fairy love truest souls!" She said while inserting link's pennis into her vajjena. Since they were floating they could have floating spinning sex which it turned out was a lot like the water sex link had with ruto, but more floating and less water. 

They span around really fast while fucking each other because spinning is fun and makes you dizzy a lot like erotic asphyxiation, and link was able to move just fine whilst being dizzy because of his chaotic nature and virtuosity. So he grapped her breasts boobies which were impressively enormous and bounced them around, which she enjoyed more than one would expect. 

Her pussy clenched and milked a lot of cum out of link's chock but Link had more to spare. So he came more and more like a big firehouse getting cum all the over place, and tiny sexy fairies came and licked up it all with the force of a thousand lickings. 

Link's enormous firehose like penis continued to cum in her vagina cummily cumming with the force of a thousand cummings, and soon she was imrepgunated with the force of a thousand repugnancies. She had countless little half fairies inside her wombb that were half link and half her, and her belly had already gotten huge because fairies have a not very long gestation period. Like 5 minutes, because the magic superupspeeds their repugnancy. 

Anyways they had to stop having sex because she was pooping out fairy babies, but Link gave the great fairy 1 milionojn ruppees for each kid for financial support, which was silly because fairies grow up in five minutes too, but Link did it anyway, because he wasn't going to let a fanfic author and a bunches of readers opinions decide who he can and can't give money to, and when she was done popping out babies, link had more sex with her, but she magicked a contraceptive this time because she didn't ned moar beebeeZ! She had enough now.

I'll give each great farty their own chapter, okay? 

End of chapter.


	13. Link has sex with the deaf mountain farty!

Link jumped all the top to the way of Mt. Doom. He blue up a thing, and went into the hole. There was a big fairy shrine, so link played Zelda's look an bye to summon the grate fairy. She apparatus into the shrine and smiled down at him.

"Hello and grettings sexy young hero filled to the brim with sexiness and truest souliness."

"Sup?" Asked link sexily. The fairy responded by getting naked but she was already naked so no she didn't she got wet. And she came down and went down on link sucking his dick with the force of a thousand suckings like a vacuum cleaner of eternal pleasure. 

Link didn't cum in her mouth because don't you think that with all the sex having he's been doing he would've gotten better than his first time, besides he did pretty well with Saria too, Saria doesn't have any complaints, right Saria?

"No, Link was great!" said Saria From the sagely spurty realm. 

See? Link is hot and good in bed, so there. Anyway, the great fairy was done sucking link off and they were moving on to the part where she was on top because she wanted to be and riding link with the force of a thousand rides, and link grabbed her great titties and massages her niggles rubbing them snuggly making her moan. 

And then her warm moist pussy milked link's chock for every drop of cum it could offer which was a lot because link was the truest soul. So link came in her pussy with the force of a thousand cummings. 

The grate fairy came too like all the others, but she was a squirter so she came a big wave of cum that becummed an ocean, so link had to drain it into a direffent timeline which was the wind wanker. 

End of chapter.


	14. Caper: the third grate faery

Link helicopter spinned attack his way to the HYRULE castle Rock covered grate fairy shrine and he kicked the rock into a distant black hole kickily. He couldn't kick it into the sun because rocks don't burn so the sun would turn into a black hole if he did that, so he had to kick it into an already made black hole. 

Then link jumped down the hole, not the black one, but the one under the rock that was gone now. Link played Zelda's lol a bye with the force of a thousand playings, causing the great fairy to cum with the force of a thousand cummings, she orgasmed all the over place, getting honey butter cum all over her shrine. 

An evil revelation, a wicked thought, denied by their savior! They all prayed for salvation, there are no gods, so no one can save them! The great fairy layed down on the ground to get out of the rain, so link inserted his pennis into her vagenna and she moaned in immense pleasure like a girl who was in a lot of pleasure. Link fucked her in and out like a Captain of the sea. Then her boobs came to life and got mouths underneath their nipples and eyes above them so their nipples were like a nose. So the great fairy's right boob ended up giving link a blowjob, sucking and licking link's chock all over. 

Link came into the great fairy's right boob's mouth with the force of a thousand cummings and a funny thing happened... Kaepora Gaebora flew in and told a silly joke about owls. He asked who they were and then said "i already know BUT GEDDIT?! CUZ IM AN OWL AND OWLS SAY WHO! I AM A VERY FUNY OWL!" (AN LOL I HAD A CHARACTER DO A THING I WOULD NORMALLY DO MYSELF WHICH MAKES THE JOKES MOAR FUNNIER!!! I AM HILARIUS!!!) and then Capybara Gapybara left. 

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE SCENE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FOCUSING ON:

link and the grate fairy's right boob were cuddling because her boobs had also now grown to as big as the big fairy they were attacked to. Then link moved to the left boob and snugled with it. Both boobs were very happy and loved link, but the grate fairy was feeling left out so link kissed her face with his mouth to show that he was paying attention to her too, and then he started fucking her vagene again she moaned in pleasure cumming all over link's dick who came in her vagina with the force of a thousand cummings.


	15. Link has a quickie with the Gerudo guard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie!

Link came to the Gerudo guard. She said "let's have sex!" So link said, "okay, but it'll have to be a quickie!" So the Gerudo guard said, "that's fine!"

And then then pulled off each other's clothes super fast, theb link entered her and fucked her at lightning fast speed and came in her vagina with the force and speed in this case of a thousand cummings, and she was kind of upset but had to remind herself that she'd agreed that it was okay. 

"But you should come back for longer sex sometime after your quest!" She angried.

"K," said link. 

End of chapter. 

"Wow, that was quick!" Said link.


	16. Link has sex with the Gordon dessert Fairly!

Link found a fourth great fairy fountain in the Gerudo dessert, so he played Zelda's lullaby to summon the great fairy. The great fairy came. 

"Link! Have a Nayru's love," she said offering him a Nayru's love spell. And then Nayru herself came through a teleportal because it was a loophole so she could visit link in Hyrule.

"Sup, Link?" Nayru asked seductively. 

Link got on his knees and kissed her toes kinkily because while he was above all restriction, it's fun to pretend sometimes, especially when it's femdom. 

"Yes, link, kiss your wink goddess' wink dirty feet, for that is all a wink worthless creature wink wink such as you deserves," she said but it was only kinky roleplay she didn't actually think Link was worthless. "Now suck my toes, link," the goddess continued. 

"Yes, my wink goddess wink wink," so she shoved her toes in link's mouth and made him suck them clean. Then she stepped on his head and walked across his body with the force of a thousand walkings. 

Link screamed in fake pain that wasn't real. Nayru smiled down at him and sat on his face. "Now lick my goddess pussy wink slave wink." 

Link couldn't say yes wink mistress wink because it's hard to talk when there are genitals in your mouth and I speak from Xperiens in that one so trust me although come to think of it he could've used his truest soul powers, but he decided not to OKAY! 

LINK QUAckly licked her to orgasm with the force of a thousand lickings, but the Gerudo fairy was really getting annoyed because she was feeling left out so she jumped on link's chock and ride it while nayru was riding his face. 

So Nayru came all over his face like a reverse bukkakke but it was just her but it was still like a reverse bukkakke because she came a lot because she's a godes. Meanwhile the great fairy's great pussy milked all the great chum out of link's great cock. 

End of chapter! Y'all feel special now, for you gort two chapters today though admittedly one was much shorter than normal, but it was a dad burned quickie Dagnabbit!


	17. Link haves sex with goddesses

"huh, Nayru's having sex with link," said fair roar. 

"WHAT?!" Demanding doing, summoning up her fire power, "I'LL GUT THAT FUCKING WHORE BITCH WHERE SHE STANDS! I'LL STAB HER IN THE THROAT! I'LL CUT OUT HER OVARIES WITH A RUSTY SPOON AND DRINK HER BLOOD AS SHE BLEEDS TO DEATH! I'LL POKE HER IN HER RIGHT BREAST WHILE SHE'S ON HER PERIOD!!"

"That seems a bit too far," commentated Pharoar, "also, we're goddesses, are we even sure we have periods? How long have we existed again? I think I would have noticed if I bled out of my pussy for a week once a month, but I really don't know how long a month is. Hold on let me check when nonbondo published ocarina of awesomeness on arkive of hour own," 

so Faroar looked it up on her smart phone, and saw that it had been there a year, here a year, everywhere a year year. (LOL! It is an old country song joke! I kill me, but not literally only figuratively because I'm hilarious! I am a very FUNY otthor, but I'm not suicidal or anything at least not usually!) "No it's been almost a year because it was published on aloo may 2020," said fairore, consnidering that they were obviously a dirrefrent continuity from the games because it's fanfiction.

"WHATEVER, I'M STILL GONNA KILL THAT DIGEST NAYRU FOR HAVING SEX WITH LINK!"

"But I brought him back for us all to have sex with," said Nayru with a frowny frowny face. 

"Oh okay," said dong. And then the sex having commenced. 

Link tied them up because it was his turn to be the dominant bdsm guy person. And then link put them on a wooden horse so gravity pressed their clots against pointy wood, but not the kind they wanted, instead it was the kind with splinters, except they're masochistic so yes they did want it after all. 

Link then whipped their backs with a whip, and paddled their nutts with a paddle. They enjoyed the pain adn it flaggelated them into an enlightened clarity. They found this pretty cool, and it turned them on, so their pussies got wet. 

Link then whipped their pussies for getting wet because they were naughty girls, but not really because it was only bdsm play, and having a wet pussy when turned on is perfectly normal.

Like it says in wap which I don't own. 

Butt then they got so turned on that they broke the rapes and demanded link to fuck them now, so link paralyzed them with a paralyzing poison that was just laying around and it was good poison that affected gods and goddesses and nmlnon binary deities too. And whipped them more. And padled them more, and they got so Tormed on that pussy juice got all over their nice furniture, and they would have to buy new couches later. 

And then link locked them in chayysterty bolts and walked back to hyrule and he would let them cum next week when he came back. So they had a long week of chattity ahead of them for a week while link shaved hyrule.


	18. Special bonus chapter 5: Yaoi Slashing Sex with Shrek

Shriek came up to link and yelled at him for breakin' da rulez! Link said, "I'M THE GOSH DARNED TRUEST SOUL SHIRLEEK! NOW LET'S HAVE US A YAOI SLASHING SEX CHAPTER!"

"I don't know if I want to have sex or not," Shrek said with dubious consent like the trope where someone or something isn't sure if they want to have sexual intercourse but since it's a story we can know that they're actually not sure and not just afeared to say no.

"Oh, well if it helps you decide, this chapter isn't isn't canon to the story, so what happens here kind of doesn't really happen," Kink pointed out.

"Oh, well in that case, yes I would like to have YAOI SLASHING sex with you,_" Shrek toileted

"Most excellent," link replied, "let us then begin by extricating ourselves from these confining clothes."

And do they did, by taking their clothes off. Then there's lots of smooching with a guy that was only s guy because of a magicky type spell that transformed him from a princess named Zelda, but now he was a hot guy named shriek instead of a moderately attractive princess. 

They laid down on the dessert floor and docked their weeners weenily, docking with the force of a thousand docks shrek's schchshlong was in link's and they were stroking and nearly cumming because the docking felt nice and shake and link smooched faces with their mouths.

And then link and Shrek both came at the same time and a funny thing happened, their chum mixed because shriek was a sag and link was the truest SOUL and became a giant milkshake which tasted like delicious white chocolate ice cream. 

So they ate their delicious delicious desert in the hot dessert while having hot yaoi SLASHING sex and the sand burned their ass skin but they were powerful so no it didn't besides they were enjoying it too much to car Evan if it did. 

And then link lubed up his chock with butt lube and fucked Shrek in the booty with the force of a thousand fuckings and reached abound and hugged him so he'd know he was loved and this wasn't just meaningless sex which no sex link has is really meaningless he cherishes all his partners! 

End of chapter.


	19. Special bonus chapter 6: truest soul transformation sex with 18 yo Mary mcflea

Link meet Marty Mcfly who was 18 for legal porpoises, to avoid the fbi battery ramming my door in with a battery ram. I'm to young to be taken to pedo jail and be raped by pedos even though I'm over 18 y'all! 

Link asked morty mcflea if he wanted to have YAOI SLASHING sex but mary mcflu said "no, For I am not gay," so link turned into a girl and took off her cloths and panties because she changed her underwear too when she turned into a girl. And link was like "how about now?" So morty mcdonald said "okay." And then link sat on his face with her pussy.

Norton Mcvirus started licking link's cunt and it felt good to link as Motty's tongue brushes her clit repeatedly making it storking set. Liquid ozzed forth from link's pussy getting pussy cum all over morty's facer. 

But it turned out morty want all that good at oral sex so link got mad and peed in his mouth. 

Then Marty laid link down on a bed and started trying to fuck her, but instead of spending hours in delight, having fun with link, Mary Mcfly came the very instant his chock touched her vagina, the big fat loser jerk! A tiny drop of cum dribbled out of his dick 

Plus Mary Mcfly was a jerk who rapped his own mom in the movie in the deleted scenes anyway. So he deserved sph which link did to him while pretending to be a size queen, and then she kicked murphy mcflainlll in the gonads, causing him to disabled. She grew a big dick and raped morty Mcfly's mouth hole too teach him why he shouldn't have raped his own mom because it just happened recently when she had been talking to him about men rapping their own moms.

Also murphy mcphly found the femdom hot because it's phemdom. End of chapter.


	20. Link forks nabooru with a big wooden spoon... Or a big peace of wood anyway! ROFLMAO I'M FUNY!!!!!!! LAUGH AT MY HILLSIDES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Link had gotten back to the future so nabooru became the spurty sage. And then link took off his clothes and naborb immediately started to spurt out girl cum cream from her vagina, which ozzed with lubricant. Naroobu was feeling quite horny from link's delicious feces, and said so by saying, "link, I'm quite horny from your delicious face!

But link noticed what the narrative said and said "wait, are you into poopy poopy scat?"

"No, that was a typo, okay!" Angried Naruto. 

"Oh okay, that makes sense, now let's get down to the Sex having!" Link replied, taking off his clothes because it's easier for guys to use their Dicks when they're naked. 

"Yaya! I want to has the sexing with the truest soul which is you!" Decelerated nabyroo intelligently.

So she got atop link's chock with her pussy being entered by it, his chock entering her beautifully causing her to get chum all the over place so he entered her in and out and in and out until she came a lot more than she already had. 

But link was not done with her and pulled out so he could shove her over and fuck her big old Gerardus boobs! He thrusted his big TRUEST soul Disco between her big Gerudo boobies, causing her to cum a lot again because his cock made her breastbies feel good and cum. 

Her breasts still leaking milk and cum, Natrubub wrapped her legs around link so her pussy could   
better envelop his cock to greedily squeeze all the cum out of it, which was silly of it if you think about it because link's mighty penis was quite genitals, and gave out lots of chum freely. 

Still link came in her pussy with the force of a thousand fuckings and fucked her with the force of a thousand cummings. And then he played her a lovely dong on the ocarina! 

End of chapter!


	21. Chapter 20: chapter 20: the twentieth chapter happily with happiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it's been a fancy dancy ride hasn't it? And now we're on chapter 20 which works out great because this is the last officially chapter not counting special bonus chairs which aren't cannons. So having exactly 20 chapters is pretty cool! Yay! I wish I could put the Zelda theme in a chapter but if this ever gets read on YouTube I hope you put the Zelda theme in this chapter please.

"link that was pretty cool! Let's have sexual intercourse, now." Said Zleda, WHO was very horny, her cum ozzing fourth from her pussy and turning into an otter Zelda. And the otter Zelda and the other Zelda started making out, which was sexy and made link's dick become erect with an erection. The otter Zelda stuck a hand in Zelda's pantries and started rubbing her clit keenly as they smooched feces. 

And then they wisely grabbed link and started ripping off his clothing. Zelda started looking for his dick, it was not hard to find because it was big and he was naked, so she grabbed it and stroked it. Meanwhile otter Zelda was sitting on link's face with her pussy. 

Zelda sucked on link's chock while link licked otter Zelda's pussy. There was much massaging and head rubbing and hair pulling, which was all quiet nice and lovely, and otter Zelda came all over link's face. But Zelda didn't let link cum but link is the truest soul so he came anyway because he can does that because the power of ultimate freedom came all over his chock causing it cum anyway, but forutnantlt no refractory period for the one above all restrictions. 

Link stood up and used his truest soul powers to grow another chock to fuck both of them at the same Tim. But then he realizing that would still be hard so he bilocated instead, bending both girls over he fucked them with the virginia force of a thousand fuckings, and came in their vaginas with the force of a thousand cummings. 

Then they 69d all the cum out of each other's pussies so they wouldn't get repugnant and poop out any babies and because it tasted like white chocolate. Then otter swam into a river and swam off because she was a river otter anthro Zelda person.

Link got on his unicycle and did a flippy onto Epona and they rode off into the sunset as giant words that said "the end" unfaded into existence in front of them, followed by words that said "for now anyway!"


	22. Chapter 23: feminist fuckedying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a sexy threesome of sex with the first female scientist, Dr. Susan B. Anthony, and the constitution.

Link, having just helped Dr. Susan B Anthony and the constitution defeat Congress was tired, but he was the truest soul so no he wasn't. Dr. Susan B Anthony and the constitution still had on their spiked castierty bolts, which kept them in Chastity and were a symbol of the absolute control men had over women back in 1998, when women weren't allowed to own anything and even such things that us women take for granted today such as their makeup, clothing, underwear, or even their very vaginas was considered to belong to their husband, father, or eldest brother. 

They had it even worse in other non us countries such as Rome, where women were made to work like cattle, and pull large woman drawn carriages, despite cars having already been invented because the president of vatican city hated women but was very environmentally conscious. 

Forutnantly, link had penised through their spiked castisty belts, freeing their poor vaginas from the constant pain they felt, and he said "fyr not beautiful ladies, for i have red potions!" And he lubed up his penis with red potion so it could heal their spike wounds when he fucked them. Then link entered their vaginas with his red potion covered dick, which felt cool and southing on their spoke wounds like aloe vera but better because it was a magical potion and not a dumb sciencey herb. 

Science stinks because it says there's no afterlife so we might as well as blow ourselves up since we're all meaninglesss piles of emptiness anyway, and no religion's given a useful answer either. I want magic filled fantasy worlds of meaning and power and value. A sad and very depressed panda who needs a hug is me :( please review if you read the story, i don't even mind if you hate my stroies! i just want to read their delicious reviewyness. :( ANYTHING TO FILL THIS EMPTY VOID INSIDE!!!!! PLEASE!!!?! :( :(

Anyway, um... So link thrusted into Dr. Susan B. Anthony's vagina, causing a bunches a red potion to oze forth from it and then did the same to the constitution's vagina. He then used his truest soul powers to go really fast so he could dick both of them at the same Tim by taking turns even though he could bilocate which would be a more effisyunt way of dong them. 

Then he came in both their pussies with the force of a thousand cummings which mixed with the red potion making it more effective.

End of chapter.


	23. Mermy mermade sex with marmalades.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has sexual intercourse with the marmalades of the black lake at 1750 hogwarts street, hogsmeade, ED, 77897-3015

Link had flying thorough the black lake at hogwarts when the marmalades of the black lake started flirting with him. So to make it not pedophilia link played the song of time on his ocarina of time and grew into a big strong man instead of a ten year old boy, because he had the gold gauntlets and could pick up a mountain and throw it. 

Normally if you picked up a mountain it would crumble but the good gauntlets didn't care about that because they were magic. And link showed off his strength by picking up a nearby mountain that was just sitting there and setting it down someplace else. 

The marmalades got all hit and bothered from this ass their pussies became moistened up with female orgasm juice. And it was kinda weird because they was fish from the wastes down. But they still had pussies so link picked up a marmalade and began to duck her, but the others QUAckly became jealous and started flopping around like fish and singing like marmalades.

But link was not entraced by their singing because he was the truest soul, so they were mad because now they had to wait their turns. Link fucked the first in her vagina with the force of a thousand fuckings and came in her with the force of a thousand cummings, and she laid there in XTC for hours after as link moved on to suck on an otter mermlaid tittynipple. 

Link then split into a million links who all a marmalade and and held them down and there weren't enough marmalades so one link fucked them apiece while the other link's smooched their feces and massaged their shoulders and butts and stroked their four heads and then all the links came simultaneously with the force of a thousand cummings and all the water in the Marvel's Black Panther lake was replaced with link's magical truest soul cum so all the mermaids were less angry because link's magical truest soul cum tastes like white chocolate and is full of important vitamins and minerals and is part of this complete breakfasts which includes mermaid, eggs, bacon, Reese's Puffs and link's magical truest soul chum instead of milk.

And then link went.


End file.
